


A Strange Town

by Geist



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts, Persona 5, RWBY, Street Fighter, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Belt Bondage, Bondage, Crotch Rope, Deepthroat, F/F, F/M, First Person, Food, Free Use, Groping, Hogtie, Monoglove, Multi, Panty Gag, Public Nudity, Ring gag, Stripping, Waitress - Freeform, blowjob, breast bondage, exhibtionism, tape bondage, tape gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Our protagonist has definitely lived in his hometown all his life. Here, people indulge in kinky bondage right out in public view, just like they do everywhere else. It’s all very normal. Nothing odd about it at all. Probably best to just go with the flow.





	A Strange Town

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

I was walking down the street, wasn't I? Right. Walking down the street. Had been for the last ten minutes. It was a perfect day for a stroll through town, which was definitely the town where I lived, and where I'd definitely lived for my entire life. Even if I wasn't quite sure what its name was, or where exactly everything was. I knew the people though. Of that I was sure.

There, for example, was Yang Xiao Long, blonde and amazonian, a fierce look on her face, or at least in her eyes, as she was pulled down the street by the leash lashed to her collar. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and a rigid panel gag covered her mouth. Currently, her mistress was Neopolitan, all smart in her white jacket, trotting along with Yang's leash draped casually over her shoulder. When Yang had a moment of rebellion and pulled to a halt, Neo turned, smiled sweetly at her and then gave the leash a yank that set Yang stumbling forward again.

I waved at Aqua, picking her way down the other side of the street in her elaborate outfit. She didn't wave back. Her hands were tied to either end of a giant key, the centre of which had been bound to her neck by a loop of rope, keeping her arms spread out wide. A short length of chain connected her ankles, forcing her to take precise little steps. I didn't like to think about what would happen if she tripped, but she seemed to be handling herself remarkably gracefully.

In comparison to Menat, who leaned against a lamppost, squirming. She'd gotten herself into awful difficulties with her mummy-like costume: scraps of bandage held her hands and her ankles behind the post, so that she had to keep her taut calves clamped around it to keep herself from sinking onto her knees. Another strip of gauze tied into a bulky knot served her as a gag. Despite the groans and whimpers emerging from behind it, she looked like she was enjoying her amateur, and, it had to be said, inept attempt at escapology.

All in all, just another normal day in - my town, whatever it was called.

There was a diner up ahead, and I was suddenly aware that I was hungry. Stomach rumbling, I crossed the road and pushed open the door.

The interior was a big old slice of americana. Brushed aluminium counter, stools arrayed in front of it, upholstered in cracked, red, faux leather. Tomato-shaped squeezy bottles for the ketchup, by what was probably some kind of ancient statute for these sorts of places. I took a seat in a booth, at a scratched but well polished table.

The waitress sauntered up to me. In keeping with the theme, she wore a retro uniform: white blouse, red skirt, with a frilly-edged apron draped over the front of the latter. The slash of hot pink dye in her glossy black hair didn't quite fit, but she looked good all the same.

"Hi, GoGo," I said. "How's it going?"

She didn't rise to my pun. "Hey," she said, and handed me the menu. "What'll it be?"

You couldn't go wrong with a burger, could you? "Cheeseburger and fries," I said, "and a coffee, please."

She scribbled that down on her notepad. "Cool. And how would you like me tied?"

"Uhh..." I quickly rescanned the menu, remembering where I was and guessing I'd missed something. Right at the bottom there was a collection of silhouette drawings depicting people bound in different poses. One caught my eye.

"The Classic," I decided.

GoGo nodded, blowing a big pink bubble of gum. She let it pop, took my menu from me and headed off.

The espresso machine behind the counter hissed menacingly as she poured me my coffee. She returned, set it down on my table and nodded again when I thanked her, then went to serve the few other customers waiting. Slow day, it seemed.

When she came back, ten minutes later, it was with a plate laden with a delicious looking burger and a haystack of crispy golden fries, and behind her, another waitress. She had the same uniform, huge glasses, and long, tawny-blonde hair tumbling down behind her back. Plus, a coil of rope around her shoulder and a shiny rubber ball gag in her hand.

"Hi!" she said, as cheerful as GoGo was cool. "I'm Honey Lemon, I'll be your ropeworker today. "Let's get GoGo all tied up for you, huh?"

Dinner and a show. I took a bite of my burger - perfect, as I'd expected - and watched.

GoGo stood stoically while Honey Lemon set about her with the rope. She began by winding it over and under GoGo's breasts, forming a simple but serviceable harness, tightening it so that they stood up and out under GoGo's blouse. A gap appeared between her buttons, and I caught a flash of smooth skin and black lace. GoGo exhaled slowly through her nose, shifting from side to side almost imperceptibly.

"Comfy?" Honey Lemon asked, brushing the back of her hand over one of GoGo's perky tits.

"I guess," GoGo said.

Honey Lemon smiled at me. "Isn't she lucky? My boobs aren't nearly big enough for a proper harness. I'd wear one all day if I could."

Next, GoGo turned away and folded her arms behind herself, so I could watch Honey Lemon wrap rope around her forearms, binding them in a box tie that looked nice and tight, but not so strictly GoGo wouldn't be able to stay comfortably immobilised for a good long while. She left a small loop dangling, and, after GoGo turned back around, demonstrated why.

Honey Lemon attached a length of rope to the bottom of GoGo's harness, let it trail down and pulled it between her legs. Lifting it behind her back, she slipped the end into the loop she'd left on the box tie and threaded it through, winching it up until GoGo's skirt and apron folded around it. She kept on pulling, drawing GoGo's clothes up, unveiling another few inches of silky thigh, and when the rope was snug against her crotch she tied it off. This time, I definitely heard GoGo's breath catch in her throat.

"Mmm," Honey Lemon crooned, her lascivious wink to me magnified behind her glasses. "There's nothing better than a crotch rope. It feels so good, especially if you ah, wriggle."

"It's okay, I guess," said GoGo, lifting one foot then the other. There was a faint red tinge in her cheeks.

"And now for the best part! Climb on up, GoGo, and we'll finish you off.

Careful not to disturb my meal, GoGo, with assistance from Honey Lemon, clambered onto the table - it was, I noticed, wider and longer than it might otherwise have been. Side on to me, she drew up her legs: calves flattened against her thighs. Honey Lemon expertly lashed her ankles together, then, working her way between GoGo's shiny black pumps, attached a short bit of rope, pulling on it 'til GoGo's thighs raised a couple of centimetres from the table. She tied the other end around the same loop to which she'd attached the harness, and stood back to admire her handiwork.

And there was GoGo, laid out for me, hogtied and helpless, with a vaguely bored look on her face as if she'd done this a thousand times before.

"Yay!" said Honey Lemon, clapping her hands. "She looks pretty good, huh?"

"Amazing," I said. "Like a living sculpture."

"Thanks! Oh, and before I forget..."

Honey Lemon leaned right over this time, pressing herself against GoGo, the ball gag in her hands. The ball itself was hot pink. A nice touch, I thought. With a 'mmph' from GoGo, Honey Lemon prodded it between her lips, forcing her to open wide to accommodate it, and slipped it behind her teeth. Deftly, she pulled the straps behind GoGo's head and buckled them up.

"Lucky girl," Honey Lemon said. "I wish that was me. All nice and tight, getting all hot and bothered and tingly. Ooh, it makes me shiver." She did so, theatrically.

"Thanks again," she said to me. "Enjoy your meal, and enjoy GoGo. Can I get you another coffee?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"No problem." Honey Lemon gave me another beaming smile, and bounced off to her next customer.

I ate slowly, savouring every bite, and savouring the sight of GoGo slowly squirming on the table in front of me. She was doing her best to maintain her cool, but I could see the pink tint in her cheeks turning a definite red. The breaths she took through her nose got quicker and sharper. Her body rose and fell with each inhalation, thighs and shoulders rising a fraction before she slumped down again. Every so often I heard her whimper, almost inaudibly. To top off her embarrassment, a thin trickle of drool escaped her gagged mouth and wound its way down her chin, though that could have been because she kept sneaking glances at what turned out to be a very good burger.

The source of GoGo's restlessness was clear. Honey Lemon's expertly tied knots were settling into place, and the rope slung between GoGo's thighs was drawing itself ever tighter against her crotch. As she rocked forward and back, her skirt slowly rode up her legs, unveiling more of her until I had the pleasure of seeing the lower slopes of her pert, athletic little arse, high-cut panties clinging to it like a skin of lace.

Regrettably, my meal had to end. I finished the last bites of my burger and a few final fries, then called Honey Lemon over.

"All good?" she asked.

"Perfect," I said. "And I couldn't ask for a better view."

"We aim to please."

Honey Lemon asked me if I wanted dessert, extolling the virtues of the diner's key lime pie. Much as I'd have like to have stayed and seen just how worked up GoGo could get herself, I was full, and said so. Honey Lemon smiled, and left the bill on my table.

I fumbled in my pocket, and found a wallet. I had money, it seemed, enough of it to pay for lunch and to leave a generous tip. I left the correct amount on the little plate on which Honey Lemon had brought the bill. The tip was far more fun. I slipped three tens under GoGo's breast harness, and, getting the impression that she really wouldn't mind, took the opportunity to cop a feel. I sank my fingers into her soft tit, through layers of blouse and bra, her heat transmitting itself to my palm even through them. She moaned and rolled against me, encouraging me to explore further, and I wriggled my fingers under her, brushing against her stiff nipple. She exhaled in the most satisfied way, her eyelids slipping slowly shut.

I withdrew my hand, and thought calming thoughts for a few moments so that I could stand up without being indecent. I was beginning to suspect, though, that there was little in this town that'd be considered indecent.

"Thanks for the company," I said to GoGo. "Though if I'm honest, I think your conversation needs a little work."

She rolled her eyes, but I was sure I saw her lips twist as best they could into something that might have been a smile.

With a spring in my step and a semi in my pants, I exited onto the street. Outside, the already pleasant weather had turned even nicer, the sky a glorious blue and the sun beating down. I shielded my eyes and took in the various hobbled, bound and otherwise incommoded pedestrians going about their business. It was, I decided, the perfect day for a walk in the park.

My feet carried me along pavements and around corners without much input from my brain. I should probably have found this disturbing, but it was far nicer to let them do their thing while the rest of me enjoyed the sun and the sights.

I turned one last corner, and a big green space enclosed by an ornate wrought iron fence opened out in front of me. I crossed the road and passed under the arched gate.

More than a few people had struck upon the same idea as me. Everywhere, folks were doing the usual park things: strolling along the walks, feeding birds and squirrels, engaging in energetic games of frisbee and football. Among those not playing sports, there was the ubiquitous bondage, and here there seemed to be a clothing-optional policy in place.

I saw Nia, a cute, silver-haired catgirl sitting on a bench, her hands tied behind her back, her odd, ribbed bodysuit peeled down to her waist, baring her breasts. Her boyfriend fed her morsels of sushi from the box between them, delicately tweezering them into her mouth with chopsticks. Elsewhere, Raven and Terra were taking a walk. The grey-skinned, purple-haired woman guided her blonde, petite sub along a path, her arm around her waist. A steel yoke held Terra’s hands up by her neck, and a complex spider gag kept her mouth open humiliatingly wide, drool dribbling down her chin. Her nipples poked through the flimsy white sun dress she wore, and it was far too short to hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Rather, she had a powerful butterfly vibe strapped to her crotch, the control box neatly tucked into one of her thigh-high socks.

Further out, at a discreet distance, half-hidden by gazebos and copses of trees, there were couples - even groups - indulging in far more amorous activities. Faint moans and screams of pleasure floated across the grass, to join the general chatter and laughter, and the shouts of the sports players.

I wandered, taking in the sights. I was making a slow perambulation around the central bandstand, vaguely thinking about treating myself to an ice cream from one of the many carts selling it, when someone called out to me.

I turned. There were two women sitting on a blue-and-red checked picnic blanket, one blonde, with a mechanically precise bobbed cut, the other with an unruly mass of chestnut curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Memory supplied names that were more like descriptions. Androids. 18 and 21, to be precise. 18 wore a denim jacket, open over a plain white tank top, with white shorts to match, while 21 was far more incongruous. An open lab coat draped her torso, while below - she'd obviously picked out the picnic blanket to match - she wore a sleeveless dress, bedecked in red and blue checkers.

"Come and join us," said 21. I crossed over to them, and she patted the blanket, inviting me to sit. 

“Afternoon,” I said, sitting cross-legged on the blanket. “Nice spot you’ve got yourselves here.”

“It is, isn’t it? A perfect day, too.”

“It’s alright,” said 18.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"We want to be tied up," 21 said, while 18 nodded. "Nice and tight. Problem is, we can't decide which of us gets to be. And then you came along!"

"You want me to tie you up?"

They nodded.

"Okay, what with?"

"That tape should do," said 18, pointing. I looked around, and there was a silvery roll of duct tape where I was certain there'd been no duct tape before. Shrugging off this strangeness, I picked it up and set about trying to find the end.

While I busied myself with that, 18 and 21 stood and started to strip each other, pressing their bodies together in a way that made the actual task far more difficult than it needed to be but was undeniably sexy. 18 dragged 21's lab coat off her shoulders, 21 shrugging it off, letting it fall from her arms She then lifted 18's top and bundled it up over her head, revealing a tight white bra constraining her tits. Low cut, her bra exposed a lot of cleavage, a thin dark line running down between her breasts.

Android 18 evened things up, unzipping and yanking down 21's dress to bare her soft, curvy upper body. 21's boobs were even bigger than 18's, supported by a red bra that seemed quite inadequate to the challenge. I could guess the colour of her panties, but I had to wait a while to be proven right, as 21 sent a sneaky hand round 18's back and deftly flicked open her bra. 18 pulled it away without the slightest hint of embarrassment, her perfectly rounded tits bouncing slightly as gravity took them. She gave 21 the same treatment in return, 21's heavier breasts settling neatly against her chest.

'Android' suggested robot to me, but 18 and 21 must have been different. They were breathing quite heavily, and there was a flush between their shoulders and on their cheeks as they stipped off their final few items. 21 kicked off her shoes, while 18 more fastidiously crouched to pull hers off. As she slipped down her shorts, 21 struggled out of her dress, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. As I'd predicted, 21's tight boyshorts were a bright, vibrant blue.

Both androids were deliberately teasing me now. They faced me, hooked their fingers into their panties and, with agonising slowness, swaying their bodies to and fro, they peeled them down. I swallowed as I watched their waistbands creep closer and closer to revealing them in their full nudity. Then, they passed that mysterious and ill-defined point, going from partially clothed to completely naked in one small twitch of fabric and one small tract of bare flesh.

Neither 18 nor 21 saw any point in leaving their panties clinging to their thighs, so they dropped them and stepped out of them, embracing their nudity. They sat back down, 21 smiling at me, 18 with her usual stoic expression.

"There," 21 said, "all ready for you."

"How exactly are we doing this?" 18 asked.

"I have a few ideas," I said, and held up the duct tape. "Who wants to go first?"

21 got that honour, 18's reserve making her answer a fraction slower, though just as hungrily.

I decided it'd be fun to immobilise 21 from bottom to top. Beginning at her ankles, I looped the tape around them, layering it up until it was at least a couple of millimetres thick. I did the same for her knees, then her thighs. Leaning back on her arms, she lifted her legs for me, and I got a lovely view of her pussy squished between them, pink and plump and, I was sure, with a hint of wetness glinting at the very edge of her lips. My cock hardened, begging for attention, but I ignored it. I had a job to do.

"Lie back," I said, and 21 obediently flopped onto the picnic blanket. I took hold of her bound-up legs and folded them back on themselves, and, telling her to keep them that way, taped her into a kneeling position, wrapping great lengths of tape around her thighs and shins. Once I was certain she was secure, I took her hand and pulled her upright.

"How's that so far?" I asked.

"Good!" she said, her upper body undulating, her legs straining against the strictures of the tape. "Gonna do the rest of me?"

"Sure thing."

I had a quick glance at 18. She kneeled like 21, perhaps in anticipation of what was to come. She was staring avidly, and I think she didn't even realise how close her hand, resting on her thigh, was to her crotch. I smirked to myself and went back to 21.

Slipping behind her, I wrapped up her wrists and, in a moment of inspiration, taped up her hands until it looked like she was wearing a silvery mono-mitten. That ought to have made getting out of her predicament interesting. From there, I wrapped a few loops around her stomach, further constricting her arms to her back

Dropping the tape for a moment, I reached up and cradled 21's fat tits, hefting them, feeling their warm weight in my palms. Squeezing a little tighter, I isolated her thick, round nipples and dragged my thumbs across them, bending them down and letting them spring back up. A moan rose in 21's throat, and she wriggled back against me, her butt grinding against my crotch. I bit back a mewl and applied a lot of willpower towards not embarrassing myself. Certain that both androids would be happy to relieve me in whatever way I wanted, I still wanted to prove that I wasn't that distractible.

Becoming professional again, I improvised a quick and crude breast harness, much like the one Honey Lemon had used on GoGo. I unrolled the tape above and below her boobs, crossing the loops behind her back, so that they squeezed them slight, making them protrude farther than they'd otherwise have done. I shuffled round to her front to admire the effect, and, just for fun, I tore off four strips of tape and covered her nipples with thick crosses.

"Comfy?" I asked, and 21 nodded, struggling so vigorously I thought she might topple over.

"Perfect," she said. "You'll love it, 18!"

"If he can ever be bothered to get round to me," said 18, sardonic, but I sensed a great deal of eagerness in her.

I tried something slightly different with 18, and began to mummify her legs. Starting with her toes, I thickly wrapped her feet, then headed upwards in careful coils, letting not one flash of her skin peep through. Just below her knees, I ran out of duct tape. Lo and behold, there was a fresh roll lying on the blanket just off to my side. I took it, and when I turned back the empty roll had vanished. Shrugging it off, I continued to bind 18.

When she was encased up to her thighs I had her fold her legs back like 21 and taped her up. I'd expected her to struggle with that, but she managed it with no trouble, and it made me wonder how strong they really were. Android, after all, suggested something more than human. Was the duct tape actually any kind of restraint to them? They seemed happy to act like it was, though, and I was happy do the same.

Arms, next. Remembering how I seen her resting her hand on her thighs while I was immobilising 21, I had her clasp her hands together atop them, wrapping them up into a featureless silver ball. I slung some tape around her arms and torso together: stomach first, then below her chest. So bound, her arms came down the front of her body in a long V shape, squeezing her breasts together and thrusting them out like her own built-in harness.

Having given 21 a good groping, I decided it was only fair to do the same to 18. She was less effusive than 21 when I grabbed her tits and lifted them within the cradle of her arms, but I felt her lean towards me, saw her mouth open in a silent gasp. I pinched her nipples and tugged her boobs out into elongated cones, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get her interest, enough to draw something audible from her. She bit her lip and hummed, squirming, until I relented and let her titties flop back into place.

"Was that fun for you?" she asked.

"Very," I said. "Anyway, it looks like neither of you are going anywhere, so I guess my job's done?"

"Ooh, one last thing!" 21 said.

"Yeah?"

"Gag us."

"Now that does sound like fun. What with?"

21 grinned, and nodded at her discarded clothes. "How about our panties?"

"Good thinking." I was going to add a slight twist though. I picked up 18's underwear, held it out for her. "How'd you like to taste your friend?"

"Ooh, naughty."

"And I suppose that means I have to taste you," said 18.

"Not like you haven't before."

I advanced on 21. She made a play of resisting me, clamping her jaw shut, so I held her nose until her face went red. She was forced to open up, huffing for breath. In that moment I shoved 18's wadded up panties into her mouth, poking them in deep.

"Mmph!"

Before she could spit them out, I plastered the end of the duct tape over her lips, lifted her hair and wound tape around her head. I patted her cheek, smiled at her, and she gave me an 'mmm' of thanks.

18 preferred to avoid the fuss of a struggle, and opened wide for me. 21's shorts, however, used more material then her own skimpy underwear, so her dignified look was rather spoiled by the way her cheeks bulged out after I stuffed the ball of fabric between them. Rather than wrap the securing tape around her head, I bit off strips of it and stuck them over her lips in a rough criss-cross.

I stood, hands in my pockets to keep my erection from being too obvious, though that was a losing battle.

"Well, enjoy," I said. "Give me a shout anytime you need to be, err, packaged again." 18 and 21 'hmmm'ed their thanks at me, and with a wave I strolled off.

I took another lap round the park, strolling slowly, until I circled back round to the androids. They were oblivious to me and the rest of the world, having toppled over across one another. Both of them strained at their duct tape, rubbing their bodies together, desperately trying to derive some stimulation despite their new limits. Sweat glistened on 21's skin as she shoved her face between 18's tits and all but motorboated them, while muffled whimpers and groans escaped - barely - through 21's gag.

I grinned, and moved on. It looked like they were in for a long, frustrating and very fun afternoon.

I left the park, and wandered back to the main street. I was beginning to get a handle on this place. A handle that, surely, I should have already had, given that I'd lived here for so long, but no matter. I had some theories to test, and I figured I could sate my lust at the same time.

A woman was heading towards me, dark haired, clothed in a black dress with a green, spider-web print silk-screened across it, and tall in her gothy high-heeled sandals. Tae Takemi. The town's resident sawbones, whose medical practise was generally reputed to be both a bit shady and incredibly efficacious. I didn't need bandaging, but I was sure she could help me with a few tests.

"Hi, Dr. Takemi," I greeted her, as we drew closer.

"Oh, it's you," she said, like she actually recognised me. I tried not to be weirded out. "Hello."

"Doc-" I began. She made a face and cut me off.

"Tae, please, or Dr. Takemi. Whichever you prefer."

"How'd you know I wasn't going to say 'Dr. Takemi'?"

"Call it intuition."

"Alright, Tae. I was wondering if you could help me. I'd like to run an experiment, and I need a test subject. As a woman of science, I thought you'd be perfect."

"Hmm." Tae put her fingers to her chin, stroked it thoughtfully. "It's been a while since I was someone's guinea pig. Alright. Show me your lab."

My lab was my apartment, to which my feet knew the way. We entered the building, ascended the stairs, and padded along a landing until we reached a door number that said 'home' to me. I found the keys in my pocket and let myself in, Tae trailing behind me.

My pad was neat and tidy, and well furnished, but there was nothing that really spoke to the personality of its owner. I guess I must have pursued my interests elsewhere. I led Tae through to my bedroom.

"Strange kind of lab," she said, "what exactly did you want to test again?"

"I have a hunch," I explained, "that if I offer to tie you up, you'll be totally into it, and I'll somehow have whatever I need to do it on hand."

"Aha. That kind of experiment, huh?" I saw a sparkle in her eyes. "Why didn't you say so to start with? I'd have been far more enthusiastic."

I didn't ask her to, but she began to strip, reaching behind herself to unzip her dress and let it slither off her shoulders. She wore some truly gorgeous lingerie beneath: black and green to match her outerwear. It was almost a shame to see her discard it so casually. She started with her bra, unclipping it at the front, pulling it apart to bare modest, buoyant breasts, her nipples dark and upturned. Panties next, a bush trimmed into the shape of-

"A skull?" I asked. "For real?"

She shrugged. "Nothing like a memento mori to get someone to really work hard when they go down on you."

Dropping her panties, she carefully plucked her sandals out through the leg holes, then sat on my bed and leaned over, her tits hanging attractively from her chest, to unstrap them and take them off.

"So," she said, straightening up, then lying back on the bed. "How do you want me?"

"On your front, I think. Head near the end."

Tae stretched herself out, and I admired the lissome curves of her body, including the particularly shapely curve of her arse. She idly kicked her legs up and down, and I had to bully myself into not jumping straight into a different experiment there and then.

"I think I'll use belts to tie you," I announced to her and the world in general.

Now, if I were some convenient belts, where would I be hiding? I spied my dresser, the bottom drawer just a little bit more open than the others. I pulled it out, and neatly coiled in the bottom were sturdy black leather belts of all lengths. I shut the drawer.

"And, how does a harness gag sound?"

"Perfect," Tae murmured.

I opened the drawer. A harness gag lay to the side of the belts, a bright red ball enmeshed in its straps. I shut the drawer.

"Maybe a ring gag? With an attachment point at the back?"

Drawer: open. Harness gag: beringed.

"Huh." I should have found this way weirder than I did. But I had other concerns.

Grabbing the gag and a handful of belts, I returned to Tae.

"Alright," I said, "let's tie Tae."

She didn't even give me the dignity of a groan. I deserved it.

Much as I'd done with the androids, I began with her legs, binding up her ankles with a belt that might have held up the trousers of a particularly fat garden gnome. A slightly longer one did for her knees, and a near-full sized one for her thighs. I buckled that one up tightly; not tight enough to cut off her circulation, but enough to raise lovely dimples of flesh around its edges.

"How's that?" I asked, wriggling my fingers into the tight space below her crotch. "Is this getting you hot?"

"Perhaps a little," she replied.

I curled my fingers up to check, sliding them between her lips. She was sweltering, her juices running free between her legs and down my hand.

"Just a little?"

"A little more than a little, then."

I withdrew, leaving her squirming for more. She was as pent up as me.

"I think you'd look good in a monoglove," I said, to distract myself.

"I know I do. But you can see for yourself if you want."

I went to my dresser, pulled open the drawer once again, and found, as expected, the glove. I brought it back to the bed, and had Tae put her arms behind her back. Carefully, I slid the glove on, pulling it up until it rested about halfway along her upper arms. I ducked back down and started pulling the laces tight. Each pair of eyelets I passed stole away a little more of her mobility: hands, then wrists, lower arms and elbows, the glove making her ever more helpless. Before, she might have freed herself. Now, she was totally at my mercy, and I was awestruck at her trust in me.

I savoured the act of fastening the last few laces, drawing her shoulders together, the skin of her back between them rucked up into long, rolling hills. Finishing up, I rested my hand between her shoulder blades, stroking her soothingly, that new, taut texture of her muscles rippling under my fingertips.

"Is the experiment a success so far?" she asked, so cool and clinical she might have been in her own surgery, for all that her breath was harsh with need when she wasn't speaking.

"I think so." I scooped up the gag and dangled it in front of her face. "But the next test might limit your participation."

"Fine by me," she said. "I'll trust your analysis."

Standing in front of her (and was that a purr I heard when she saw the tent in my pants?), I arranged the harness over her head, the ring gag hanging loose before her lips. I drew the straps to, the shapeless assembly taking shape around her skull. When it was reasonably well done up, she opened her mouth, and I settled the ring between her teeth. Like a good guinea pig, she bit down on its rubberised exterior while I quickly pulled the rear straps tight, locking the harness to her head and the gag in her mouth.

Good, but she looked hot, with her mouth gaping open, tongue moving restlessly inside, trying to keep herself from drooling. Two straps originating either side of her lips lay across her cheeks, coming to a triangular point in the middle of her forehead. From there two more straps sprouted, one wrapped around the back of her head, the other travelling across her scalp, giving her hair a new parting. At the rear, another vertical strap connected her forehead restraint and the one holding her gag in place, and it was to this was attached a thick silver D-ring, just the right size to slip another belt through.

And with such an inviting attachment point, it would've been rude not to use it. I selected one very long belt, put it through the loop I'd put around her ankles, and paid it out along her back until I could thread the end through the ring on her head harness.

Long as the belt was, I couldn't buckle it just yet. Geometry dictated that I bring the two points closer together. So I pulled, gently but insistently, dragging Tae's head up, her ankles up and then back down as she folded her legs. I slid the belt's end through its buckle and kept on pulling, Tae's moans in my ears, my eyes on the gorgeous tension in her body as I bent her up into a graceful inverted arch. I fastened the buckle in the belt's very last hole, leaving Tae groaning, rocking forward and back as she tried to find a comfortable equilibrium.

"One last test," I said, quickly, my mouth dry, my heart thumping against my ribs. "I hypothesize that you'd very much like my cock in your mouth."

"Uhhuh!" Tae moaned out her eagerness, nodding as best she could, and her eyes glittered with excitement.

I unzipped my fly, extracted my dick. Tae stuck out her tongue, hanging it over the edge of her gag, drool dripping from its tip. She almost lunged at me as I brought my prick to her face, heaving herself across the bed, but I dodged round her and tapped my cockhead against her cheeks, making her wriggle round to get at her prize. When she almost had it, I switched to the other cheek, and she growled in frustration, beginning the laborious process of shifting to her other side. I relented, and presented myself for her to suck.

Tae wasn't in the mood to start slow and neither was I. From the beginning she tried to go deeper, acting every inch the desperate suckslut. Her legs strained with the effort of bringing her ankles and thus her head further forward, back bending to a concerning angle. I took some of the pressure off her, and obliged her by ramming half my cock between her wide, greedy lips, grinding along the velvet base of her tongue, all the way back until I was lodged at the opening of her throat. I waited for a moment and listened to her needy whimpers, watched her saliva leaking out around the edges of my dick.

I pulled back, gave her a breather, cock twitching before her lips while she delicately flicked globs of precum from my tip with up-and-down swishes of her tongue.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Mmm!" she assented.

I thrust back into her mouth, slowing only when I hit her throat, there to slide in while she helped me along with expert swallows and absolutely no sign of a gag reflex. The clutching muscles of her gullet took my head, then my shaft, and my moan was more of a bellow. The pleasure at finally sticking my cock somewhere wet, hot and tight overwhelmed me, and with a gulp from Tae I forced the rest of it into her gob, filling her throat until her nose was buried in the folds of my trousers.

Tae groaned, barely audible but deeply tangible, her voice vibrating along my shaft. I held myself there for a count of five, then pulled out entirely in a shower of spit. She panted for a few seconds before I plunged in again, this time making a quick foray into her throat before I returned to the back of her mouth. Another thrust, and that was the pattern I fell into as I began to properly facefuck her, quick, short strokes that sent the top half of my cock slithering down her throat, while the rest remained in the loose, wet confines of her mouth.

Clasping the side of Tae's head, I immersed myself in the action of my muscles, in the act of screwing her throat. My self control was shot; teasing myself all day had turned my libido into an all-consuming monster, gobbling up every rational thought it could find and then demanding more. And I could sate it, by deepthroating the lovely doctor in front of me, listening to her murmurs and squeals, watching the convolutions of her body. Her arms, encased in black rubber, strained up from her back. Her eyes were shut; she rhapsodised on my roughness, and her legs fought their belts as she tried to grind on the bedcovers. I was certain if I rolled her over I'd find one hell of a wet spot beneath her.

I was going to cum quickly, I knew that much. My balls pulsed, my cock throbbed, all ready to shoot my seed straight into Tae's stomach. That was okay. I knew there'd be plenty of opportunities to last longer. Right now was all about curtailing my need, to climax quick and hard and give myself a few minutes of non-hormone controlled thinking time. And with Tae's help, I was well on my to achieving that. Her tongue lashed around my shaft, her perfectly-timed gulps milked blobs of precum from me. She even made the effort to hollow her cheeks and add that little bit more tightness, difficult as that was for her with her mouth forced open. My gut clenched with the sheer sweetness of the sensations, and I new I'd passed my limit.

Still, I held on to the very last second, to the point where 'delayed gratification' would have become 'ruined orgasm'. I let go. My cum surged from me in a scalding hot torrent, the pleasure of release overwhelming me, racking my body with a thousand involuntary, delicious shivers. My first load filled Tae's throat, and I heard her noisily swallow it down. I yanked my cock from her mouth and let my subsequent, less intense spurts paint her face, laying splashes of translucent white across her forehead, her nose, her chin. My last lot I aimed at her mouth, and scored a bullseye, splattering her tongue with jizz: one last tasty treat for her to slurp up.

I was done, I stood there, gasping, my hands still clasped to Tae's head, tenderly now, stroking her sweaty hair. I whited out. Not a metaphor. My vision literally faded to a solid white blank. The last thing I saw was Tae's besmirched face, mouth still locked open, but with smiling eyes that invited me to do far more.

The whiteness took on texture. Clean, clinical tiles. I'd gone from standing to sitting. I looked up, and overhead was a spidery assemblage of machinery, and a bright light that dispelled all shadows. I looked down again, and to my right. Stencilled on the wall in hospital green was the logo for somewhere called the 'Grand Resort'.

"Welcome back," said a cool, feminine voice. Something like a flying roomba hovered up in front of me. "Your real memories should return in three, two, one."

I blinked. "Wow. That - that's weird." It wasn't like a sudden torrent of knowledge hit me. One moment there were things I didn't know, the next I knew them. Stumbling upon the Resort. My arrival, perusing the amenities available, selecting this virtual fantasy scenario, sitting down in this room. Oh, and a whole other past, nothing like the one I'd just experienced.

"Our free-use bondage town scenario," said the floating disk. "Very popular. With, of course, selective memory blocking to fully immerse you into the scenario."

I peered down at my crotch. The robot turned out to be quite perceptive.

"We usually block the physical orgasmic response as well," it explained. "It tends to be messy, otherwise. But the pleasure you felt was quite real. Your brain is convinced you've climaxed."

I did feel the sense of deep down relaxation I usually felt after cumming, that was true.

"Thanks," I said. "That was pretty intense."

"We aim to please. Now perhaps I could introduce you to some of the more physical delights offered by our fine resort?"

"Uh, sure." I swung myself off the thing like a particularly plush dentist's chair on which I'd been sitting, stood and stretched. "Oh, uh, one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go back some time? I think Tae needs a little more from me."

"Ah, well now, if you’ll follow me..."

Puzzled, but excited, I followed the robot over to a pair of sleek sliding doors, which hissed open at our approach. I stepped through. And there was Tae, naked, carrying the same bondage gear I’d used on her in the simulation. My jaw dropped. I looked over at the robot, which despite its complete lack of facial features contrived to appear smug. I looked back at Tae.

“The simulations here are pretty good,” she purred, “but I promise you the reality is better. Shall we?”

She held out her restraints to me. Wordlessly, I took them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anonymous for this one! Here’s my places:
> 
> Twitter: @GeistyGeist  
> Tumblr (for now): geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
